Aaron and Emily: Sense Memory
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Doyle gets closer to Emily and she and Aaron have decisions to make. HP
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I hate to say it kids but the way this story line for Em is going, A&E will probably be ending with her departure from the show. You can all blame that on the CM writers. As for this episode, the beginning had me in tears, again. Those are probably gonna be constant until this is over. The ending of the episode just sucked, well so did the beginning. *shakes head* I'm not sure what I'm doing here guys but let's go.

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and Mallory.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked downstairs around six thirty and in the morning and was floored to see Emily sitting in a chair in direct line with their front door. Her gun was sitting beside her and from her posture, Aaron could tell she'd dozed off at some point. Moving fast, he knelt at her side and settled one hand on her thigh and the other brushed her hair back.

"Emily," he said softly. "wake up sweetheart."

Emily slowly blinked her eyes opened and focused on Aaron. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." Aaron said. "What you been here all night?"

Emily shook her head. "No. The phone rang around midnight. The number was blocked and when the machine went off, there wasn't any sound. Nothing." her fear filled eyes met Aaron's. "It was him."

Aaron tightened his hand on Emily's thigh. "Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "It's the only person it could be."

Aaron exhaled. "What do you want to do? Because you can't sleep down here until he's caught. It'll worry Jack and Beth." he tipped his head so their eyes met. "And it's scares me that he's got you this on edge."

Emily sniffed and cleared her throat. "For now, I think we're still okay. There's no sign that he knows where we live, just that he has our number." she cleared her throat again. "But just to be safe, I think we should take the kids to Dad instead of him watching them here."

Aaron nodded. "Alright, then that's what we'll do." he leaned up and rested his head against Emily's. "We're gonna get through this."

Emily just wrapped her arms around Aaron and held on tight.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily gently bounced Bethany as she stood beside Aaron and Jack in the elevator going up to their apartment.

"Can you believe this one is almost a year old?" Emily asked Aaron.

Aaron smiled. "No, it really doesn't seem like enough time as gone by." he looked down at Jack. "You ready for Beth to be a year old?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah! Cause if she gets older, we can have more fun!"

Emily laughed. "That's our boy. Always looking on the bright side."

Aaron laughed also and grabbed Jack's hand as the elevator stopped. Making their way down the hall, both adults froze as they took in a flower box leaning next to the door. Aaron looked at Emily, who had paled.

"Take the kids back to the elevator." Aaron said. "I'll clear the apartment."

Emily pulled herself together and took Jack's hand from Aaron.

"Mommy," Jack said. "what's going on?"

Emily smiled at him. "I'm not sure, buddy. We just gotta wait for Daddy to get back."

Jack nodded. "Kay."

It didn't take long for Aaron to reappear and motion Emily and the kids back to the apartment. Emily let Jack carry Bethany to the living room while she picked up the flower box.

"Everything's clear." Aaron said. "The alarm was still set."

Emily couldn't take her eyes off the box or the flower inside. "He knows where we live. I can't stay here. I can't-"

"Stop that train of thought, now." Aaron said, his tone firm. "You are not leaving us. We are going to stand together as a family." he took Emily's face gently in his hands. "I will not let another unsub take my family."

Emily nodded as tears slid down her face. "We can't stay here. It's not safe."

"Then we'll get the kids and our things and go somewhere else." Aaron said. "Dave has a couple of places tucked away. I've got keys to a few of them."

Emily sniffed. "Okay." she exhaled and turned to dump the flower in the trash. "I'll get the kids."

Aaron watched Emily collect herself before heading over to Jack and Bethany. He could see the weight of everything was resting heavily on her shoulders and wished more then anything he could help her carry it. But he couldn't. All he could do was make sure his family got through this in one piece. He'd be damned if he was going to let another unsub shatter their lives again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*nods* *shakes head* Bad timing on the writers. Really bad. Beth's birthday is coming and they're tearing Emily's life apart. *exhales* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Author's Note

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright, I'm sure you all have noticed that a new A&E hasn't been posted. There is a reason for that. The current story line with Emily is making it more challenging then normal for me to write my A&E stories. So, I hate to say this but until the story line has run its course, I will not be posting any more A&E stories. That does not mean it's ending, not yet anyway. It's just on hold for now. I am sorry about this but it has to be done.

-LacytheDemonicWerewolf-

End Transmission


End file.
